


a friend and a lover

by strawberryboyfriends



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryboyfriends/pseuds/strawberryboyfriends
Summary: It takes too long for Link to realize he’s in need of a helping hand in more ways than one. When Rhett comes along, he’s determined to make Link feel okay again.or, Link needs a babysitter and Rhett is a pretty candidate.





	1. One

New to small town Macon, Georgia, Link was in a rush to find a job and support his kids. Having just divorced his wife and won custody over his three kids, the man moved from a small town in North Carolina to a small town just a couple states down in a rush to run away from his past and start new. 

The greying man sighed, then sighed again when he remembered that his greys were coming through as he ran his finger through the strands. It was a silver streak, and honestly, he thought it looked pretty cool— but really, he wasn’t supposed to be greying so soon. The stress of his past marriage, the divorce process, and trying to care for his family by himself had gotten to him. Pushing 40 in a little over 2 months, he envied the elderly celebrities who had managed to prevent grey hair.

Being new to the neighborhood, he was offered to join a neighborhood Facebook group, which he deemed odd. He realized he really could use some friends close by, so he sent a request to join. He needed some help. A babysitter while he looks for a new job and someone to watch them while he’s at work. 

That brings us to right now, Link sitting at his computer desk, surrounded by unpacked boxes. His fingers hovered over the keypad, unable to find the right wording to his post; a problem he often has. He was a little scatterbrained, words and sentences jumbled in his mind, but nothing made sense. Much to his surprise, he was immediately accepted into the neighborhood Facebook group. He then sat up straight as an idea popped into his head and his fingers began moving across the keys.

_Looking for a babysitter.New to town, 3 kids.$12 an hour, pay will increase once i find a job.PM me if interested :) _

His index finger grazed the backspace button as he wondered if PMing was still a thing. With a shrug, his hand found the mouse and he clicked ‘post.’Shutting the laptop, he pushed his desk chair back and stood up before exiting his office and making his way towards the living room. The living room and kitchen were the only rooms that were fully unpacked. A sectional sofa was placed in the middle of the large living room, along with a coffee table and a tv stand right in front of it. The large flat screen television was hung from the wall, displaying a video game his youngest son, Lando, was playing.

“Hey, buddy,” Link greeted, walking up to the couch and fluffing his kid’s hair. Lando giggled and high fived his dad.

“The new season of Fortnite is out and there’s giant robots!” he exclaimed, fingers scrambling across the game controller as he watched the screen, tongue sticking out in concentration.

“That’s cool, man, I bet you’re kicking their asses,” Link grinned, eyes fixated on the screen. When Lando let out an enthusiastic ‘oh yeah!’ Link chuckled and walked to the kitchen, finding his other two kids, Lincoln and Lily.

“Hey, Dad!” Lily smiled, a pink apron hung around her neck. 

“‘Sup,” Lincoln nodded, fist bumping Link as he walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs. “I’m gonna listen to some music.”

“Alright,” Link waved goodbye then turned back towards Lily, who was carefully placing blocks of cookie down in rows on a baking sheet. “Watcha up to, pumpkin?”

Lily’s smile grew wider at the nickname as she turned her attention towards her dad, “Baking some cookies for our new neighbors!”

“Plan on poisoning everyone?” Link teased, laughing when Lily threw a dish towel at him. “Hey, I was kidding!”

“Whatever, Dad,” Lily said, unable to stop the giggle she let out. “You can’t say anything when you don’t even know how to cook!”

“Touché.” Shootings finger guns, Link comically walked backwards out of the kitchen. As he made his way towards his bedroom, he felt a small twang of guilt. His kids have had such a hard past few years and they’re still managing to stay positive.

He pulled his phone from his back pocket before plopping down onto his bed, raising an eyebrow when he saw several Facebook messages.

“Huh,” Link said aloud, unlocking his phone and opening up the Messenger app. There were about 3 elderly ladies and he thought, of course, they’re probably nannies. He had messages from two teenagers, probably trying to earn some money that their parents won’t give them. 

But one particular message caught Link’s eye. It was a man, around his age, and normally you wouldn’t trust that and instantly delete the conversation. Something about this guy, though, Link couldn’t resist. He tapped the message from him, his name was Rhett McLaughlin. Before reading the message, he opened up the man’s profile to get a better look and do some sort of background check. For... Safety reasons, of course.

In his profile picture, he was sitting on a rock in some majestic forest. The trees that were surrounding him almost had the shape of a dome. The sun was gleaming down onto him through the branches beautifully, bathing him in sunlight that made him glow. He had a guitar by his side, but the thing that caught Link’s attention almost immediately was the ring of flowers atop his head. A flower crown, was it? Various colours and types of flowers were twisted together into a halo. Link had never seen anything like it, on a man, and Link would be lying if he said it wasn’t one of the prettiest sights he has ever seen.

“Wow..,” Link whispered to himself, adjusting his glasses by pushing them up the bridge of his nose with his index finger.

And of course, Link was confused. Why he had found this man so gorgeous, he didn’t know. He never put a label on himself, but just assumed he was straight since he has only ever been with one person. His ex wife, who had accused him so many times of being gay. As if it were a bad thing. Getting called a faggot every time they fought, Link never wanted to question his sexuality due to the sheer disappointment he would cause his wife, family, friends, and kids. He knew he had a somewhat feminine aspect, and apparently in her mind, that immediately made him gay. Which... Okay, couldn’t entirely be wrong considering he hadn’t stepped foot into sexualities.

However, sitting on his bed and ogling the photo of this beautiful man who wanted to babysit his kids, Link knew it was 2019, after all. Everyone was accepting and supportive, if not tolerant, except the few bad apples in the bunch who were never taught out of that mindset.

Link was allowed to find men attractive, to find women attractive, to find any gender attractive. He no longer had to worry about his ex wife. He didn’t want to put a label on himself because, in this day and age, he can love who he wanted to.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the glasseded man reopened Rhett’s message and finally read it:

_Hi there. My name is Rhett, I live in the neighborhood. Saw you needed a babysitter; I used to be a teacher. I now babysit as a side job and would love to help you out._

Link couldn’t contain the small smile that appeared on his features, his eyes crinkling. Something about this flower crowned man was captivating, and Link could feel all his trust pouring out to him like a faucet. He replied to Rhett, setting up a time and a day to meet up. When Rhett agreed, Link let out a sigh and this time— it was content. 


	2. Two

“Dad, we don’t  _need _a babysitter,” Lily complained, the second Link told his 3 children he was getting ready to meet their new potential babysitter. “I’m sixteen! You told me that your parents let you stay home by yourself when you were thirteen.”

“Honey, that was almost 30 years ago,” Link reminded her, patting her on shoulder. “Things were different back then. Things are scary nowadays, you need an adult here when I‘m not around to protect you.”

Lily sighed, but nodded in understanding. Lando and Lincoln stayed impassive during this conversation, and Link was thankful that they were all apprehensive.

“Alright, well I’m gonna go meet up with this guy and see if he’s the one.” Link clapped his hands together before pulling all 3 of his little ones in for a hug. “Our next door neighbor was so kind as to come over and watch y’all. She’ll be here shortly.”

The three of them hummed their acknowledgement and Link was off to his master bathroom to tidy himself up. He had on a black button up with some jeans, trying to look nice but not too formal. He scooped up a generous amount of pomade from his container and lathered it into his salt and pepper hair, styling it up into a quaff. He grabbed his favourite cologne and gave a few squirts to his neck. With one last glance in the mirror, Link slipped his feet into some sneakers and grabbed his necessities.

Once he was back downstairs, the neighbor was already in their living room. She was an older woman, in her sixties probably.

“Thank you so much for watching them, Debbie!” Link grinned, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder in thanks. “I won’t be long.”

“No worries, dear,” she said, voice soft and features friendly. She was a lovely lady, but had a family and life of her own. She was only a temporary babysitter, until Link could find a permanent one. He felt sure that he would find one later tonight.

Once Link said his goodbyes, he was out the door. The drive to the coffee shop was quick, Link mindlessly flipping through radio stations and tapping his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove; a nervous habit he had. Once he had finally chosen a station he liked, the coffee shop was in view and it was his next left turn. He turned on his blinker at the same time as he turned off the radio, then pat himself on the back at his well done parking job.

Link walked inside and, to his luck, a bushy haired man with a flower crown nestled into the locks was the first thing he caught sight of. He was thankful he didn’t have to scan the whole shop like an idiot, but now his nerves just increased. Confused, he told himself to man up and stop acting like a schoolgirl on her first date. He strode over to the booth Rhett was sitting in, by a big window. His back was facing him, and from this distance, he looked tall. Freakishly tall. With a deep breath, he shuffled closer until he was standing next to the table.

“Hi!” Link greeted, giving the man, who was now standing up to shake his hand, a small wave. They shook hands and Link had to be imagining the spark he felt at the contact. He also had to be imagining the height of this pretty, floral man. Rhett just grinned, and Link said, “Oh, so you’re a giant. I’m afraid that won’t do. It was great meeting you.”

Rhett threw his head back and laughed, a deep belly laugh that caused a hand to fly to his stomach. Link shouldn’t have been so affected by his laugh, but it was already his favourite sound. He looked down to see that their hands were still connected and he couldn’t stop the blush warming up his ears.

“I get that a lot, but I promise, I’m a gentle giant,” Rhett assured, eventually releasing his hold on Link’s hand and gesturing towards the booth. “Have a seat, I ordered you a coffee.”

Link wanted to tell Rhett he shouldn’t have, but the man was quick to interject. “It was two bucks, don’t worry about it. I ordered it black so you could add in the sugar and creamer yourself.”

“Well, thank you, Rhett,” Link smiled warmly, nodding his head appreciatively before sliding into the booth across from the taller man. “So, since you’re presumably a gentle giant...” Link teased, causing Rhett to chuckle. He grabbed two packs of sugar and opened them up. “I suppose we should get started with a little questionnaire.”

The blonde hummed, adjusting the crown of flowers upon his curls. A sight Link couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of; that was until Rhett cleared his throat and reminded him that his eyes were right there. “Right, sorry. It’s just... Your flower crowns are very pretty, and is what drew me to you. I guess my first question could be, why do you wear them?”

A few beats of silence and Link was worried he had already said the wrong thing. He was about to apologize when Rhett finally spoke up again.

“No reason, really,” he admitted with a shrug, grasping the handle of his mug that looked to be filled with tea. Link nodded in slight acknowledgment, stirring his own drink. Rhett continued, “Growing up, I was taught men weren’t allowed to feel pretty. I never listened, of course, and I’m embracing my flawed masculinity.”

“Your masculinity is not flawed, Rhett,” Link argued, shaking his head. He knew it was supposed to be a joke, but he wasn’t having it. “It’s 2019, there are no more stereotypes. I... I kind of had the same realization a few days ago.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Rhett said, intrigued. Link agreed, forgetting about the babysitter interview for now.

“A few days ago, when you first messaged me about the babysitting job, I found you extremely attractive,” Link confessed, sheepish. He noted the little pink hue to Rhett’s cheeks and grinned. “I was confused because I had never really explored my sexuality, always assumed I was straight since I’ve only ever been with one female.”

Rhett bobbed his head with a little smile, indicating he was still listened and Link went on. “My wife... _Ex _ wife , would sometimes get mad at me and accuse me of being gay, as if it were a bad thing. She never really had a reason, but now that it’s 2019, I’ve realized that there’s nothing wrong with that. I’m not putting a label on myself because I can love whoever I want to, no matter what their gender is.”

Link took a relieved breath, happy to get that out of his system. He looked up at Rhett and saw the man looking back at him, eyes glistening. His smile only grew. “I completely agree, Link. I appreciate your open mindedness, we have that in common.”

Link took a sip of his coffee to hide his growing smile, eyes twinkling. “I’m glad you agree.”

“Mhm... So, you think I’m attractive?” Rhett smirked, adding a little playfulness to the mood. Rhett only laughed when Link sputtered, coffee dribbling down his chin.

“Oh, shut  _up_ ! You know you’re pretty,” Link exclaimed, unable to cover the blush spreading across his face as he playfully rolled his eyes. Rhett only laughed harder when Link wiped his chin with the back of his hand. “Let’s  get back to the interview, huh?”

“Alright, alright,” Rhett mumbled after catching his breath, running his fingers through his beard to smooth the hair down. “Next question?”

“Uh... Are you in a relationship? Have kids?” Link eventually asked, wracking his mind for some relevant questions. When he saw Rhett’s sudden mood shift, Link instantly knew it was the wrong question to ask. “Hey, you don–”

“It’s fine,” Rhett reassured, muttering something about open mindedness and all. He inhaled before speaking. “I do... Have kids. Did? I don’t know. My wife took them after we divorced, won’t let me see ‘em.”

“I’m sorry, brother,” Link sympathized, the friendly term slipping out. They had just met, but Link already considered Rhett a friend. “That’s another thing we have in common.”

“Hm?”

“I was just recently divorced, too,” Link explained, sadness in his previous sparkling eyes.

“Oh, yeah,” Rhett hummed, letting out a soft sigh. “Mind if we move on? This sad energy is bumming me out.”

“For sure,” Link complied, trying to quickly think of another question. “I know you already kind of answered this in your message to me, but what made you want to babysit my kids?”

“This will have another sad answer, hope you don’t mind.” When Link to Rhett to go on, he proceeded, “I miss being around kids, man. Ever since mine left, I wanted to be around them. It was the opportunity I needed and didn’t want to turn it down. Being a teacher was fun for a while, but there was too many responsibilities.”

“I can see that,” Link nodded, pushing his now empty cup to the side. He drummed his fingertips against the table, watching Rhett’s facial features. He looked far away. “I admire you, Rhett. You’re strong and brave and I’m proud of you for being so open about your troubles. I have one more question, if you don’t mind?”

“Go ‘head.”

“When do you wanna start?” Link asked, unable to keep the giddy laugh in at Rhett’s expression. The blonde’s eyebrows shot up, stumbling over a few words.

“You’re... You’re serious?”

“Well, yeah! Is that even a question? You’re perfect for this, man, my kids will love you,” Link guaranteed, watching Rhett get up from the booth with a confused expression before letting out a small sound when Rhett gently tugged Link from the booth and pulled him into a tight hug. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s waist and rested his head against the man’s chest.

“I will not let you down, Link. Thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check me out on tumblr!!! my user is strawberryboyfriends


	3. Three

In a a few minutes, Rhett would be at Link’s house to meet the kids. Link had invited him to dinner at his place so everyone could get to know each other. Link wasn’t nervous, of course. He just... Wanted everything to look perfect. Including himself.

“Dad, you look  _fine,” _ Lily groaned after Link came into the living room for the third time, wearing a different shirt. This time, it was a black shirt with a colorful, floral pattern. A shirt that he knew Rhett would like. Link had to agree with Lily this time, he did look fine. The shirt hugged his torso perfectly and the pair of jeans he had on were squeezing him in all the right places.

“Okay, okay,” Link sighed, rubbing a hand down his clean, shaven face. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and yelled, “Lando! Lincoln! Rhett is almost here.”

A beep sounded from the kitchen and Link turned around to see Lily jumping up from her seat on the couch, “Ooh, garlic bread is ready!”

Link felt adoration tug at his heart strings. Lily had offered to cook them dinner, and she decided on spaghetti. She was aspiring to be a chef, and spaghetti was a good starting place. Link then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and was happy to see his two sons both wearing shirts as they strolled into the living room.

“Hey, guys,” Link smiled, trying to lighten up the mood after seeing their upset expressions. They weren’t too excited about having a babysitter. “I promise you guys will like Rhett. He’s really nice and he plays guitar.”

That seemed to perk them up a bit when they looked at their dad and Lando said, “Really? Maybe he can play something for us!”

“Without a doubt,” Link nodded, flinching when the doorbell rang. The nerves were back and he could feel sweat build up near his hairline. “That must be him.”

The salt ‘n pepper haired man made his way to the front door, flipping the lock and pulling the door open to reveal Rhett. Looking pretty as ever. He had on a turquoise button up along with a pair of khakis. The flower crown in his hair was made from a beautiful type of flower, the color matching his shirt.

“Hello, Link,” Rhett greeted, bowing his head slightly. He pulled Link into a quick hug and Link returned it, trying to fight the blush that was threatening to warm his cheeks. “It smells wonderful in here, what’s cooking?”

“Spaghetti! Made from scratch,” Lily answered before Link could even open his mouth. She emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron before sticking one hand out. “It’s nice to meet you, Rhett! I’m Lily, the oldest one.”

“Lovely to meet you, Lily,” Rhett replied, accepting the handshake. Link saw Lily eye the flower crown and hoped she wouldn’t say anything about it. Fortunately, she didn’t. She just grinned and went back to cooking dinner.

“Time to meet the other 2/3 of my kids,” Link said before leading Rhett to the living room where Lincoln and Lando were sat on the couch watching TV. “Rhett’s here, guys!”

The boys turned around and waved at the tall man. Lando flicked his gaze from his dad to Rhett and frowned after a few seconds, noticing Rhett’s hands were empty. “Where’s your guitar?”

“Oh, I don’t play guitar on the first date,” Rhett teased, giving a playful shrug. Lando just giggled. Lily burst from the kitchen with a pasta fork in her hand.

“Date?!” she gasped, eyes wide with a big smile, and Link’s face was definitely red by now.

“Gosh, no,” he groaned, covering his face with both hands. “He was joking,” he said weakly, voice muffled.

The boys guffawed, clutching their sides. Rhett was bent over, hands on his knees as he doubled over in laughter. Lily huffed, mumbling something about being excited for no reason as she entered the kitchen once more.

“Oh, man,” Rhett wheezed once catching his breath, wiping away a tear and readjusting his flower crown. “That was good.” He looked over at Link and his features instantly softened. “Link, hey.” The brunette peeked at Rhett through his fingers.

“What,” he answered, voice deadpan. He removed his hands from his face once he felt the blush had disappeared. He saw his two kids biting their bottom lips to prevent themselves from laughing. His eyes then landed on Rhett, who was grinning goofily as he placed a comforting hand on Link’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, that was just too funny,” he attempted to apologize, squeezing Link’s shoulder gently before plopping down onto the couch next to Lando. “I’ll bring my guitar the next time I babysit y’all, how’s that sound?”

Lando cheered and Lincoln nodded coolly, but Link could tell he was excited. The brunette made his way toward the dining room table, making sure everything looked decent before meeting with Lily in the kitchen. “Everything ready?”

“Yup!” she chirped, opening the cabinet holding the plates and reaching for five in total. “Just gotta put it on plates.”

“Now that’s something I can help with.” Link grabbed the plates from Lily and carried them cautiously into the dining room, setting each plate in its designated place in front of the chairs. He then entered the kitchen once more to grab the pot of spaghetti before placing it in the middle of the dining room table. He shoveled a generous amount of pasta on each plate, only making a little mess, mind you.

“Hey,” Link said softly once he got into the living room, eyes landing on Lando, Lincoln, and Rhett. They were all watching the hanging TV as Lando played more of that Fortnite game. They all seemed invested and Link couldn’t help but feel fondness. Once all 3 pairs of eyes landed on him, he spoke again, “Dinner’s ready. Plates are made and everything.”

“Brilliant,” Rhett said, voice smooth, patting Lando’s knee. “Come on, guys, you can shoot robots later after y’all eat.”

Link smiled, appreciating the way Rhett was treating his kids. He already fit right in, and he could tell that his kids loved him as well. Nothing has ever felt so right in his life. He pushed himself off the wall and sat down at the table. His kids and Rhett all flooded in after him, and Link tried to contain the giddiness from Rhett sitting next to him.

“Let’s freaking dig in, y’all.” They all grabbed their forks and began eating. They sat in comfortable silence as they ate, starting small talk here and there. Link didn’t really involve himself, wanting to watch how Rhett and his kids got along.

“Hey, Link,” Rhett said suddenly around a mouthful of food, nudging him gently. He swallowed and continued. “Got any idea what you want your next job to be?”

“I want to work in a big company again.”

“Big company, huh?” Rhett asked, eyebrowsshooting up. Link noticed Rhett was impressed and he felt warm all over.

“Oh, yeah,” Link nodded once he swallowed his food. “I was a Data Engineer back in North Carolina. Hoping I can be promoted to something more important here.”

“Impressive,” Rhett hummed with a smile. They fell into another comfortable silence, nearing the end of their meal before Link spoke up again.

“What about you? I know you were a teacher, but do you have another job?”

“Um, kind of?” Rhett replied, unsure. “I’m a performer, of sorts.” Rhett’s answer caused Lando to gasp and suddenly all eyes were on him. Link noticed a faint blush on the apples of Rhett’s cheeks. “I go around to like... Gigs at bars, clubs, sometimes children’s birthday parties. Anything, really. I play guitar and sing for people.”

“That’s so cool!” Lando squealed, grinning bigger than Link has seem him do in months. Lily and Lincoln nodded in agreement.

“Dad can sing, too,” Lily mentioned with a smug look, and Link knows she did that on purpose.

“I... I mean,” Link stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. Rhett huffed out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“You sing? Gonna have to hear that sometime.” He winked and his kids giggled.

“Everyone seems to be teaming up against me,” Link sighed in defeat, feigning exasperation. He took one last bite of his spaghetti and set his fork down, finished with his meal. Everyone finished their own meals soon after and cleaned up.

The evening progressed smoothly, Rhett chatting with Link’s kids about hobbies and school. They asked more questions about Rhett’s performances and the blonde proceeded with telling a few stories about some of his shows. Link decided to stay out of most conversations, wanting to admire the dynamics between Rhett and his children. Link felt zen, content and calm. His eyes wandered to Lando, who was dozing off. He had his head rested against Rhett’s upper arm and Link couldn’t stop the smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, it’s getting a little late,” Rhett said quietly, glancing at the Apple Watch strapped onto his wrist. He gently nudged Lando off of him, laying him down onto the couch, careful as to not wake him. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

“You could never,” Link assured, standing up along with Rhett. He placed a tender hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “You’re practically gonna be living here once I get a job.”

“Oh, that’s true,” Rhett hummed, shooting Link a bashful smile. “Good luck on that, by the way.” Rhett turned to face Lily and Lincoln who sat on the floor, leaning their elbows on the coffee table. “It was fun getting to know you guys, I’ll see you soon.”

“You, too, Rhett!” Lily replied, Lincoln following with a, “See you later.”

As Rhett and Link headed towards the door, they heard Lando’s small voice from behind them and stopped in their tracks.

“Don’t go yet, Rhett,” Lando pouted, leaning over the back of the couch. The two men turned around and Rhett frowned, giving him a small wave.

“You fell asleep, bud,” he pointed out. “It’s bedtime, but I’ll see you soon. Right, Link?”

Link startled at the sound of his name before nodding quickly. “Absolutely. I’ll get back to you soon, yeah?”

“You better,” Rhett smirked, causing Link’s breath to hitch slightly. Was he... Flirting? Rhett just pulled the smaller man into a quick side hug before waving at the kids in the living room. “Bye, guys!”

Rhett was soon out the front door, and Link was rendered speechless. 


	4. Four

Weeks passed by. Link’s job search was going swimmingly, along with his friendship with Rhett. They met up occasionally while the kids were at school, grabbing lunch or going on a walk together. As for the job search, Link had gotten a call from the B&D Industrial. They were interested in him becoming a Data Technician and Link had went in for the interview. After a few minutes of talk, Link was granted the job and he was overjoyed. There was still a few hours to kill before his kids got off from school, so he decided to call Rhett.

After 2 rings, the blonde picked up. “Hey, Link!”

“Hi, Rhett,” Link greeted, finding a bench to sit on outside of a strip mall. “Guess what.”

“You got the job at B&D?” Rhett asked with excitement in his voice, and Link could hear his smile through the phone.

“How did you know?!” Link gasped, laughing along with Rhett on the other line. “Just got done with the interview. Barely got a word in before they just gave me the job.”

“That’s amazing, brother,” Rhett said warmly, filling Link with joy. “Congratulations, you deserve it.”

“Thanks, man.” Link’s fingers itched to grab the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Since meeting Rhett, he had cut down his smoking habits with a little help from the man’s encouragement. Link felt like he deserved a smoke, though, and absently fished the pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

“Wanna hang out for a bit? The kiddos don’t get home for another two hours, we could pick them up together later if you want,” Rhett suggested, totally oblivious to Link’s habits. The younger man could feel bad, honestly, but he didn’t.

“Sounds good,” Link replied, abstract. He pulled out a cigarette from the box and placed it in between his lips, not really paying attention when he flicked the lighter and lit the cigarette hanging from his mouth. He startled when he heard Rhett speak on the other line. 

“Link...” He sounded disappointed, like he was aware of what Link was doing. Then it hit Link that he probably heard the sound of his lighter on the other end and mentally slapped himself.

“I’m sorry, Rhett, I thought I deserved one,” he said around the cigarette, taking a hit before blowing the smoke out through his parted lips. “I haven’t smoked in a while, you know this.”

“I actually have no way of knowing that if we aren’t talking or seeing each other,” Rhett replied, disapproval in his voice. “You don’t deserve a cigarette, Link, they kill you.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Link grumbled, rolling his eyes as he flicked the ashes from the burning cigarette and took another hit. He wasn’t a child, he could make his own shitty choices. He heard Rhett sigh and Link could tell he was genuinely upset.

“I’ll meet you at the coffee shop, okay? See you soon.” The line went dead before Link could even reply. That was the first real argument the two men have had and Link was left feeling a little guilty. He understood smoking was bad and that Rhett was only trying to help, but after doing it for a year, it was a hard habit to break. 

Sighing, he took one last puff of smoke and crushed the stick onto the concrete. He got up from the bench and made his way towards his car parked close by.

————————

Once he arrived at the coffee shop, the place where he first met Rhett, he cut the engine off and hopped out of the vehicle. He strolled into the little shop and found Rhett sitting in the same exact booth where they met. The dark haired man smoothed down the crinkles in his button up shirt and wandered to the booth, sliding into the seat across from Rhett.

“Gosh, you even smell like smoke,” Rhett groaned as soon as Link sat down, pinching his nose in between his index finger and thumb. Link thought that was a bit dramatic.

“Not even a hello? Wow,” Link scoffed, only a little offended. He didn’t entirely know how to act. He was in a squabble with his only friend right now. Despite his irritation, Link couldn’t stop himself from admiring Rhett’s beauty today. His beard was cleanly trimmed and his eyes were as green as ever. However, a little dull. He wore a maroon t-shirt with a flower crown to match. Link’s eyes lingered on the floral halo for a second too long and Rhett cleared his throat. Link grinned. “Gonna have to teach me how to make those someday.”

In his attempt to lighten up the mood, it worked a little. Rhett sat a little straighter and his lips quipped up at each side. “I will, once you stop smoking.”

Link stared at Rhett, wide eyed. He then pursed his lips. “If you just called me here to lecture me, then I’m out.”

“That clearly wasn’t my intent, you jerk,” Rhett huffed, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. “I had plans to buy you a coffee in congratulations, but then our little argument happened.”

Link, being the stubborn man he is, just scoffed once more. “Right.”

As if on cue, the waitress was soon standing at the edge of their table with a mug in each hand. “Hey, fellas, here’s your order.”

“Thanks so much,” Rhett said with an appreciative bow of his head, grabbing the mugs from her and placing them on the table. His flower crown slipped a bit and Link fought the urge to adjust it back onto his pretty head. Before Link could mention it, the waitress was already one step ahead.

“Your crown is falling, handsome,” she giggled flirtatiously, using her fore finger to gently push it back into place. Link stopped himself from snapping at her because he had no reason to be jealous. Rhett’s uninterested expression also eased his jealousy as the blonde just chuckled awkwardly and said thanks.

Once the waitress had walked off, Rhett started speaking. “That was...” He paused once his attention was back on Link and he noticed the vexation in his eyes. “Link, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.” Link waved his hand dismissively and pulled his cup closer to him, realizing he wasn’t just nursing a black coffee. There was stuff in it. Rhett must have caught onto his troubled look.

“I... I hope I got it right?” His words came out in question, bashful. “Two sugar and one creamer.”

“Yeah, that’s– it’s perfect, Rhett, thank you.” Link smiled, all of his frustration washed away. Rhett just smiled back and took a sip of his own drink.

“I smoked less than half of that cigarette earlier,” Link said suddenly, letting his gaze wander to Rhett’s eyes. “If that makes anything better.”

“It’s a start,” Rhett shrugged, deciding to let it go which Link was thankful for. They sat in silence as moments passed by, just simply enjoying each other’s company. Their early tension was resolved and Link was happy that they got over it so quickly.

“We’ve only known each other for a few weeks,” Link began, and Rhett gave him a funny look. One that screamed confusion but also said ‘well yeah, obviously.’ Link went on, “But it feels like we’ve known each other for years.”

“It does,” Rhett agreed, leaning forward on an elbow and resting his chin against his palm. “I’m just the babysitter, but I feel like I’m part of the family.”

That made Link’s heart soar. He was all smiles, nose scrunched and eyes crinkled. “You’re not just ‘the babysitter,’ Rhett. You’re our friend. You’re my only friend and you’re my kids’ only parental figure besides me. We love you, man. You’re family.”

“Gosh, Link,” Rhett mumbled, blinking quickly to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Link reached across the table to place a comforting hand over Rhett’s. The blonde sniffled. “That means more than you know. I don’t have anyone except for you guys.”

Link froze, his eyebrows knitting together. “You mean..?”

“I don’t have friends. My ex wife took our kids. My family doesn’t contact me,” Rhett explained, his pained expression breaking Link’s heart. “I needed friends just as much as you needed a babysitter. I’m glad you chose me.”

“I’m glad you offered. I knew I wanted you the moment I saw your message,” Link confessed, laughing nervously at the look Rhett gave him. “I, uh. Worded that wrong.”

“Did you?” Rhett smirked, gesturing at their hands with a nod. Sure enough, Link still had his hand over Rhett’s. He started to pull away, but stopped when Rhett turned his own hand around and intertwined their fingers. “Don’t worry, Link. I know what you mean.”

“I’m just... Happy we met. Happy my kids love you and you love them back. They’re gonna be thrilled to see you later.” Link gave Rhett’s hand one last squeeze. He pulled away and drank the rest of his coffee. “Speaking of, we should probably get going.”

“Alright,” Rhett said, sliding out of the booth along with Link. The blonde rested a hand on Link’s shoulder and led them out the door.

After 3 consecutive stops, Rhett and Link had successfully picked up the kids from school, each one of them excited to see Rhett. Once Lando had hopped into the car, Rhett spoke up.

“Wanna go see a movie? I’ll pay,” Rhett offered, shushing Link when he insisted on paying. “It’s the least I can do. Y’all accepted me into your family and I want to give back.”

“You being here and wanting to care for us is enough,” Lily said, receiving some agreements from her siblings. “But... I do kinda wanna see Toy Story 4.”

“Oh, yeah! Me too!” Lando cut in, nodding vigorously. “All my friends have seen it. I heard it’s sad.”

“Alright, then it’s a deal!” Rhett triumphed, fist bumping Lincoln who had been quiet the whole time, but still looking content. Rhett then nudged Link. “Let’s head to the movie theater, dad.”

“Goodness, don’t... Don’t call me that.” Link shook his head, grinning lopsided nonetheless. Going to the movies with his three kids plus Rhett almost felt right. Normal. He felt part of a family again. After thinking about what the future might hold for a few moments, Link put the car in drive and decided then that recreating his family with Rhett by his side was what he definitely wanted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t have a fifth chapter written this but im posting this now bc im preparing for rhett and links houston show and wont have much time to write.. but enjoy!!


	5. Five

The first week of Link’s new job was rough. Administrating data for a big company was something Link wasn’t prepared for. His eyes would be glued to the computer screen for hours on end, then he had to copy the data from online to paper. It was a never ending process, a job too constant for his liking.

He wasn’t quitting so fast though. Word got around that if Data Technicians worked hard enough, they’d get promoted to management real soon. Link worked  _hard, _too_. _ He often got praise from his boss man Drew, some say he doesn’t give that out easily.

Today, however, was exceptionally worse than the last 3 days. It was Thursday, and the office had the opportunity to leave early on Thursdays. If, of course, they got their work done. Link, though, was having an unpleasant time. Too many pressings of wrong buttons, incorrect data, unable to keep his eyes open. Drew had walked in on him dozing off in the middle of that day’s most important data.

“Charles,” his boss’ deep, baritone and demanding voice rang through. Link startled awake, wiping drool from his chin.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he apologized quickly, adjusting his glasses. “I’m having a hard time today.”

“I can see that...” His boss pulled a chair in front of Link’s work desk and sat backwards on it, leaning against the back of the chair. “You’ve made quite a few mistakes today.”

Link gulped, his heart rate increasing. He was visibly stressed out, and was met with a sympathetic look from Drew.

“However, your work has been extraordinary this week. One off day doesn’t affect your overall abilities and skills,” he explained, giving a slight nod. Link let out a relieved sigh, grinning at his boss. “You’re off the hook for today and you can have tomorrow off, but please, come back ready on Monday.”

“You won’t be disappointed, Boss Man,” Link grinned, shooting some weak finger guns. He began tidying up his cluttered desk, soon noticing his boss hasn’t left yet. “Uh, Drew?”

“Now, I don’t usually invite my employees out for drinks, but you look like you’re in need of some.” Drew stood up from his chair, giving Link a slight smile that barely reached his eyes, but it was sincere. “A couple of my colleagues and I are going out for some drinks tonight, you’re welcome to tag along.”

Link would be lying if he said he wasn’t considering it. He had been sober for years. Nonetheless, the past week had been taxing and a few drinks would do the job of relaxing him. A dull ache in Link’s chest appeared after a flashback of his last drunken experience played out in his mind.

_ Link hesitated as he shut off the engine. He and his wife were parked in front of one of Raleigh’s most secluded bar. Some of her work friends had invited them both out for some drinks and she happily agreed while Link respectably declined. His wife was not happy about that and dragged him along anyway. A clear of his wife’s throat snapped Link out of his thoughts and he turned to give her a strained smile. “You ready?” _

_“I’m going to set some ground rules,” she said, wholly ignoring Link’s question. The brunette sighed, not surprised by his wife’s demanding nature, but nevertheless let down that she wouldn’t act kinder. “You are not to embarrass me. No humiliating stories, jokes, or questions. Don’t start conversations with other girls, or guys for that matter.”_

_The last bit of that stung more than it should have. Link was not interested in guys, but his wife always accused him of it as if it were the worst thing in the world. He let out a sigh, “I won’t, baby. I only got eyes for you.”_

_That got him a bright smile, and God, he wished for more of those. Sincere smiles from his wife full of pure joy and love. It was rare, and Link basked in those infrequent moments. He smiled back at her, a little less strained, before leaning over the center console to place a gentle peck to her lips._

_Once the tender moment was over, they exited the car and strolled hand in hand to the entryway of The Green Light. Once inside, Link could instantly feel the vibrations of the cacophonous music in his chest. The interior of this place was a lot fancier than Link imagined. Dark auburn walls paired with brown wooden floors, shelves and shelves of alcohol bottles stacked behind the bartender at the counter, table and chairs scattered across the floor. High tech speakers were hung up on wooden pillars blasting a R&B song Link hadn’t heard since high school. His eyes landed on a group of people dancing in the middle of the room, some slow dancing, some club dancing, some not even dancing at all and rather just grinding on each other. Link was instantly turned off after seeing that._

_“Hey, guys!” A loud, cheerful voice caught Link’s attention and recognized it to be one of his wife’s closest friends. He watched as she made her way towards them and brought them both in a quick hug. He could already smell the alcohol in her breath when she spoke. “So glad you guys could make it, the rest of us are over here.”_

_“Linky, go grab us some beers, ‘kay?” His wife kissed his cheek and sauntered off with her friend to the table. He sighed before catching the bar tender’s attention._

_“2 beers, thanks.”_

_An hour and 3 beers later, Link was pretty tipsy; he wasn’t a lightweight and could handle a few more beers before getting totally drunk. His wife, however, was a lightweight, and was currently on the dance floor surrounded by men. Link should feel jealous, he really should, but frankly he didn’t give a fuck._

_“Hey, tiger.” He heard a voice uncomfortably too close to his ear whisper seductively. He whipped his head to the side and was met face to face with his wife’s best friend._

_“Hey, Angela,” he replied, as politely as possible. He attempted to scoot back, but his back hit the wall. “You havin’ fun?”_

_“I’d be having more fun if I could get some dick tonight,” she sighed, pouting her overdrawn red lips, and okay, Link was effectively disturbed._

_“Your husband here?”_

_“Well, if he were, I wouldn’t be having this problem, now would I?” she snapped, leaning closer and giving Link a view of her cleavage. He didn’t dare peek, he didn’t want to. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her away._

_“Guess not. Hope you get that fixed.” Link’s attempt at ending the conversation did not go as planned. Angela forcefully grabbed Link’s hand that was on her shoulder, no doubt leaving crescent shaped dents in his skin from her nails. She leaned in closer, nothing but the smell of alcohol attacking his nostrils as she spoke._

_“Why don’t you take me to the bathroom and show me how good you can be in bed?” She flicked her tongue out and licked at Link’s earlobe. He shuddered, one of which was entirely from trepidation. He opened his mouth to refuse, to give a respectful denial, but she cut him off. “Don’t you dare think about refusing. I will tell your wife you forced me into this and ruin your already damaged marriage.”_

_Her venomous words struck deep and Link forced away the tears that threatened to fall. At the end of Angela’s threat, she pointed to the dance floor. Link’s gaze followed to where she was pointing and his heart dropped. His wife was there, out in the open, letting a guy kiss and suck at her neck. With a deep breath, he turned to face Angela once more. “Let’s do it.”_

_“‘Atta boy.”_

Snapping back to reality, he stood up from his desk and nodded at his boss. “I’ll be there, just send me the details through email.

Link had decided to stay at the office to get some more work done due to his lack of better performance, and maybe because he wanted to avoid Rhett. Once the workday was fully over, Link quickly checked over his emails in search of one from his boss giving him the details of the bar they would be going to. He then shut down his computer, collected his belongings, and clocked out for the day. 

By the time he made it to his car, it was nearing 6pm. His boss and coworkers were to be expected at the bar by 6:30, but better early than never. He sat in his car for a few minutes, thinking of the consequences to come. He had no intention of this becoming a regular thing. He just wanted a chance to relax with some friends. If he were lucky enough, Rhett wouldn’t question where he was and just assume he had more work.

Then Link mentally slapped himself. He could be so dumb sometimes. He pulled out his phone and opened the iMessage app, shooting Rhett a quick text.

_Doing some work things.Do you mind watching the kids a few hours longer?thanks._

Shutting off his phone, Link glanced at the clock. It read ten minutes past six. He put the car in drive and began his journey to the bar.

“Hey, good to see ya, Neal!”

Link felt relaxed immediately after walking into the bar and hearing his boss’ warm voice. He smiled as he was given a quick side hug from Drew and nodded at two of his coworkers he recognized as Noah and Morgan.

“Hey, guys, appreciate y’all inviting me,” Link said, giving his thanks when Noah handed him a beer. He sat down across from them at the booth and tipped his glass. “Much needed.”

“Not a problem, drinks are on us,” Morgan replied, receiving some agreements from Noah and Drew, who had slid in the seat next to him. Link began to decline the offer, insist he pay, but Morgan interrupted him. “Don’t be silly, Neal, you deserve it. Your hard work has really helped the company.”

“Exactly right,” his boss agreed with a slight nod, clinking his glass to Link’s. “Part of the reason why I invited you was to show our gratitude. Didn’t wanna be caught saying that at the office. I’m supposed to be the big mean guy with no feelings.”

The four of them laughed, and all of Link’s troubles were washed away. He couldn’t help but notice the bar was full of men, not a women in sight. It was a much calmer bar than the last he went to, but there were still some men grinding on each other on the dance floor. 

“Hope you don’t mind?” Drew asked, some hesitation in his voice once he noticed Link’s curious stare. Link quickly shook his head.

“No, no, of course I don’t mind,” he assured, giving the 3 men a smile. He took a sip of his beer, cheeks heating up. “I kinda... Had a realization a month or so ago.”

“Oh, we know. We would’ve chose a different bar otherwise.”

The night progressed smoothly. Link was four beers in and beginning to get a little more than tipsy, so he decided to stop himself before things got too crazy. Rhett had texted him a few hours earlier saying he didn’t mind watching the kids. He didn’t bother replying because by then, Link’s cognitive skills were a little fucked and he didn’t want to risk too many typos.

“Hey, I’m gonna head to th’ bathroom and probably head out soon,” Link announced, his words only slightly slurred, standing up from the booth and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. His coworkers nodded and grunted their acknowledgments. His vision was slightly blurry, but was able to make out the large restroom sign.

Once in the bathroom, he barely noticed a man stalking close behind him. It was a one person bathroom, so Link turned around to question the man.

“This–”

“Shut up, sweetheart,” the man snapped, taking a step closer and trapping Link in between the sink and his body. He was definitely drunk. “If you want to make this easy, just do as I say.”

“Man, back off!” Link shouted, attempt to push the man away but gasped when the larger man kneed him in the hip. That shut Link up.

“You look like you haven’t been fucked in a good while,” the man grinned wickedly, pushing his knee in between Link’s thighs and creating friction against his cock. Link couldn’t stop the groan that escaped out of him. It had been a while since he’s had any sort of sexual contact, and never with another man.

“Please, stop,“ Link whined, weakly trying to push the man off of him. He was full of fear and didn’t have much of a voice.

“Stop resisting, or this will be real bad f–”

“Hey, back off, man,” A familiar voice cut him off, catching the attention of them both. Neither of them noticed the door opening and Morgan walking in on them. “Don’t make me call the police on you again, Brad.”

“Of course your name is Brad...” Link mumbled, freeing himself from Brad’s grip. The man just let out a frustrated growl and pushed past Morgan to flee out the door. Link went to thank his coworker before stumbling a bit, grabbing the sink to balance himself.

“Hey, let me drive you home,” Morgan offered, but Link shook his head. He didn’t want Rhett or his kids to be suspicious.

“Thank you so much, Morgan, but I’m good. I’ll see you guys on Monday, huh?”

Morgan gave Link a sympathetic smile, stepping aside to let him get through the door. 

Getting to his car was a challenge, but luckily he was able to make it home safe. Not being a lightweight could come in handy sometimes. Car lights and white lines on the roads were a big help getting him home alright. Now, to face Rhett and act like nothing happened. He struggled to stick his house key into the hole, but was eventually able to unlock the front door.

Immediately, Rhett was standing right in front of Link, hands placed on both of his shoulders.

“Link, are you okay?” he asked, concern deep in his green eyes. The first thing Link noticed was the lack of flower crown on Rhett’s head.

“Where’s your flower crown?”

“It’s half past 11, Link, where have you been?” The blonde asked, ignoring his question. He guided Link into the house and shut the front door behind them.

“I was doing some work stuff, I told you,” Link huffed, realizing soon after that that was a bad idea. Rhett leaned down and sniffed the air between them.

“You’re drunk,” he whispered in disbelief when he pulled away, eyes going wide. Link frowned, scratching the back of his neck. “Did you lie to me?”

“No! I was with my coworkers, we just went out for drinks,” Link explained, trying his best not to stumble over his words. He reached out for Rhett, but the blonde smacked his hand away.

“And you drove here? Under the influence? You could’ve gotten in so much trouble, or dare I say a car accident!” Rhett was mad now, keeping his voice quiet as to not wake the kids, but his tone was frantic and his arms were flailing with each word spoken. Link sniffled a bit, nibbling on his bottom lip as he felt tears burn at his eyes.

“I’m... I’m sorry, Rhett... I thought I deserved some drinks with friends.”

“You gotta stop sayin’ that, you don’t deserve things that could potential kill you.” Rhett shook his head, grabbing his keys from the coffee table and walking towards the door. Link watched him in silence. He didn’t bother trying to fix what might have just been broken.

“I care so much about you, Link. I’m not mad at you. I’m disappointed, worried...” Rhett blinked away tears of his own. “Please, think about what you’ve done and how you can fix this. This is your whole life you’re likely messing up.”

Link didn’t stop the tears that now fell freely down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.”

“I know.” Rhett sighed and opened the front door, chancing one last glance back at Link. “Sleep well, I’ll be over in the morning.”

Before Link could question why Rhett would be coming so early, the blonde was already out the front door and Link was left in his dark and quiet living room, wallowing in his own self pity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m really proud of this chapter, its my first time writing something so intense so i hope you enjoy!!!


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short filler chapter !!!!! hope everyone is enjoying this as much as i am enjoying writing this

Sunlight poured through the open blinds of Link’s bedroom window, casting beams of golden illumination across the room. The man peaked an eye open, grumbling softly. He didn’t remember opening his blinds or his curtains. Fully awake and slightly disturbed, Link reached over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand beside his bed and squinted when the bright screen appeared.

“ _Shit!” _ he shouted, throwing the comforter off of his body and stumbling out of bed. The time read 8:06am and his kids were supposed to be at school at 7:30. Link expected to receive a World’s Worst Dad award in the matter of days.

He first went to Lily’s bedroom, furrowing his eyebrows once finding it empty. He soon discovered that every bedroom was empty and quiet and he stood in the middle of the hallway lost in confusion. Maybe they had walked to school or taken the bus? Either option caused Link to worry. He began to reach for his phone in his pocket, to call Lily or the school or  something , but a voice behind him stopped him dead in his tracks.

“I took them to school, don’t worry,” the voice said and Link recognized it to be Rhett’s. A type of tension filled the air when the smaller man turned to face Rhett. The blonde was carrying a glass of water in one hand and a plate with some toast and little white pills in the other. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Where... When... What?” Link stuttered, just now noticing the throbbing pain thumping against his skull. He grabbed the water and aspirin from Rhett, mumbling his thanks before popping the medicine in his mouth and chugging some water.

“You good?” Rhett asked, retrieving the now empty glass and handing off a slice of toast. Link graciously took it and took a bite, deciding to take in Rhett’s appearance as he chewed. The tall man wore a pair of black skinny jeans paired with a blue patterned button down shirt. The flower crown atop his growing curls was smaller than usual, a little ring of blue flowers to match his shirt and Link wondered just how many of these crowns he owned. He looked damn pretty, though, and Link suddenly craved more water.

“Yeah, yeah... Thanks. When did you get here?” Link asked and began to amble into the kitchen, prompting Rhett to follow.

“‘Bout an hour ago,” Rhett answered, following Link to the kitchen. He pushed himself up onto the counter, and Link could feel Rhett’s eyes on him as he searched for the components to make coffee. “I told you I’d be here in the morning last night.”

Link stiffened at the mention of last night. Memories of drinking too much, getting sexually harassed, and fighting with Rhett flooded his mind and he couldn’t stop the tears that escaped his eyes.

“Link...” Rhett’s arms were around the shorter man’s body within seconds and Link let out a sob. He turned in Rhett’s arms and burried his face into the crook of his neck, letting the tears stream freely. “It’s okay, baby, talk to me.”

The two of them froze, Rhett’s slip up catching them off guard but both of them too shaken up to acknowledge it. Link sniffled, his soft breaths against Rhett’s skin causing the blonde to shiver.

“Go sit down, I’ll finish your coffee and then we’ll talk.”

Link nodded without a word. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He curled into himself, arms wrapped around his legs which were pulled up to his torso. He felt dirty and used. Had it not been for Morgan last night, Link would have been taken without his consent. He shuddered, letting out another broken sob. Rhett was by his side instantly, pushing a mug of coffee into his hands and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“I know our argument isn’t what’s making you feel this way, Link, so I need you to tell me what’s wrong.” Rhett’s tone was patient and calm as he spoke, his fingers twirling through Link’s hairs at the nape of his neck. Link took a few deep breaths, eyes fluttering shut at the contact from Rhett’s fingers.

“I went to a bar last night,” Link began, voice quiet and shaky. His chest stuttered with every breath he took and he felt Rhett’s arm tighten around him. He took a sip of his coffee and let the steam wash over his face. The vapors traveled underneath his glasses and fogged up the lenses so he decided to take them off and world went as fuzzy as his mind felt. “I had about four drinks and I was getting tipsy, so I decided to come home. I headed to the bathroom and this guy followed me in there. He proceeded to advance on me and touch me sexually without my consent.”

“Holy shit, Link,” Rhett whispered, shaking his head. He set Link’s mug on the table and took the man’s hands in his. “How did you manage to get away?”

“My coworker, Morgan... He must have heard the commotion and threatened to call the police again.”

“Again?!” Rhett gasped and Link nodded.

“I assume he does it often... The police must not care. His name is Brad,” Link said with disgust and Rhett grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Of course his name was Brad...”

“That’s what I said,” Link replied, a small grin on his lips. He found himself feeling a little more relaxed after talking to someone who truly cares. “I just feel gross. And used.”

“You are not gross,” Rhett said sharply, gently taking ahold of Link’s chin and turning his head to face him. “That man is gross. Disgusting. A shitty excuse of a human. What he did was unjust and I hope to God he gets taken away someday.”

“It’s... Not the first time that has happened to me either,” Link confessed, and Rhett tensed beside him. Link exhaled, breathing unsteady. “The last time I went to a bar... It was with my wife. She forced me into going, ultimately just for me to watch her get it on with random guys on the dance floor.” Link huffed a humorless laugh, shaking his head solemnly as the unwanted memory creeped inside his head once more. Rhett watched him, patient and waiting as always. “My wife’s best friend, she asked me to have sex with her in the bathroom. When I said no, she threatened to tell my wife.

“Her words stuck with me for years. ‘I’ll ruin your already damaged marriage’ she said and something just came over me.” Link shut his eyes to prevent the tears from falling and hid his face in his arms. Rhett nodded sympathetically throughout the story, indicating that he was still here and listening, and for that, Link was grateful. “I didn’t want to cheat, but my wife was just cheating right back. It felt fair at the time.”

“Y’all were unfair to each other,” Rhett said honestly, and Link couldn’t do anything but agree. “It’s all over now and you can move on, Link. You can find someone to help you pick up the broken pieces again.”

Link wanted to say he already found that someone and that someone was his kid’s babysitter. He wanted to tell Rhett he already picked up the pieces and that he’s the one Link wants to move on with, but he can’t. Not yet.

“I’m sorry for lying to you,” Link said instead and Rhett just snorted beside him.

“Thought you weren’t lying.”

“I wasn’t,” he replied, a smile in his voice. His breathing had calmed down and the tears had stopped. He looked up at Rhett to see the man staring right back at him. They both blushed and averted their eyes quickly.

“You feeling better? Wanna get some lunch before picking up the kids?” Rhett asked, changing the subject and the whole mood in general. When Link nodded, Rhett patted his knee and stood up from the couch. “Freshen up, then. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

“‘Kay,” Link responded as he watched Rhett shuffle into the kitchen carrying Link’s empty mug. The greying man pushed himself up from the couch and trudged to the bathroom in his bedroom. Once he got a good look at himself in the mirror, he pulled a face. Yikes, man. His beard was growing out with big splotches of whiteish hair mixed in with some dark stubble. His eyes were bloodshot surrounded by dark circles. His nose and lips were raw and his hair disheveled. He was a complete and utter mess.

He decided to send Rhett a text, telling him he would be a while,

_Gonna shave and wash my face.Won’t be long._

An immediate ding from his phone caused Link to jump. He glanced down at his phone again.

_I’m right down the hall. You could have just yelled._

Link raised an eyebrow and smirked at his screen. Then, with all the energy he had left, he shouted, “GONNA SHAVE AND WASH MY FACE!”

Link heard Rhett’s loud, hearty laugh from in the kitchen and he couldn’t stop the little giggle of his own. He could get used to this, and he really wished he‘d get the chance to. 


	7. Seven

“Rhett, are you gonna come over tonight?” Lando asked from the backseat and Link smiled at him through the rear view mirror. Rhett and Lando had become inseparable since they met.

“I can’t tonight, buddy,” Rhett replied, turning around in his seat and shushing the youngest child when he started to protest. “You know I have performances on Friday nights.”

“I wish we could go.”

“I’m afraid y’all wouldn’t pass as 21 year olds, it’s a gig at a bar,” Rhett explained, causing the 3 kids to laugh. Link stiffened at the last word, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. A bar? Link began to worry, remaining quiet as everyone continued chatting.

“You okay?” Rhett asked moments later, slipping away from the conversation with Link’s kids once they started arguing about God knows what. Link nodded, the movement jerky.

“Doin’ fine,” he answered, receiving a knowing look from the blonde.

“You just lied straight through your teeth, brother.” 

Link winced at the friendly term. There was nothing friendly about what he felt for Rhett, he decided. He flexed his fingers around the steering wheel a few times. “We need to talk once we get home. Er... To my house,” he added, flushed. Rhett just smiled. Knowingly, of course. He had to stop being so smug.

Once the kids piled out of the car, Link asked Rhett to stay behind in the car. With a gentle hand resting on the man’s bicep, Link spoke. “Which bar are you going to?”

“The Hummingbird,” Rhett replied and Link cursed. He looked at Rhett with pleading eyes and Rhett looked at Link with questioning eyes. “Why?”

“That’s where Brad was.” Link exhaled shakily, watching his kids play in the front yard through the window. “You’re attractive, you know. You could attract creepy men. You could attract Brad.”

Link’s panic set in and Rhett had to calm him down by placing both hands on either side of the smaller man’s face. “Shh, Link. You know what I also am?” When Link shook his head no after a pause, Rhett continued. “I’m a big man. The first thing you said to me was I’m a giant.”

The two of them chuckled at that memory. Link relaxed under Rhett’s touch and words of reassurance. Rhett was also insanely close. Was Link imagining him leaning in? He glanced at the man’s lips beneath his beard... But he couldn’t risk this relationship they had. Not yet.

Link sighed softly, removing Rhett’s hands from his cheeks. Rhett hummed, a sound of disapproval, but Link ignored it. Instead, he asked, “Be safe for me?”

“Always, bo... Always.”

“Bo?” Link asked, having never heard that term. He saw Rhett’s lips quip up in a smirk.

“Just a term of endearment. Take it as you will,” he winked, grabbing the door handle. Link just gaped at him, watching the taller man duck out of the car. On his way to his own car parked next to Link’s, Rhett blew a kiss his way, and for about the thousandth time since meeting this beautiful giant, Link was rendered speechless.

After unlocking the door and ushering the kids inside, Link moped to his bedroom. He heard footsteps following him, but he paid no mind. Once he got to the foot of his bed, he landed face first into the mattress and laid there. Rigid. He heard a sigh from his doorframe and identified it as Lily’s. 

“What?” Link asked, voice muffled. Lily just sighed again, more dramatically, and plopped herself down onto the bed next to Link. The motion caused Link to bounce off the mattress slightly and he grunted.

“Dad,” Lily said, and Link hummed in response. “You’ve been acting weird lately. What’s wrong?”

There was no backing out now. There was no use in hiding the truth. He had to come to terms with his feelings. Lily sat patiently, and Link’s chest tightened after wondering how she grew up to be so polite when she was raised by such a toxic woman. 

Seconds passed and Link finally shifted into a sitting position. His legs criss-crossed as he sat in the middle of his bed. He looked at Lily and with a shrug, he said, “I have feelings for your babysitter.”

Lily then beamed, throwing herself onto Link with the world’s biggest hug. He hugged her right back, silently thanking whoever was above for giving him such a wonderful daughter. Once they pulled apart, Link caught Lily whispering ‘I knew it’ to herself and he narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“Nothing!” she dismissed, flicking her wrist. Her charm bracelet jingled and Link smiled. When Lily turned 13, Link gave her this charm bracelet. Every year since, he gifted her a charm to add on her birthday and on Christmas, each charm having a some sort of significance. Last year, he had purchased a whisk charm because that was the year she got into cooking. It meant a lot to Link that she wore that bracelet proudly everyday.

“So... Are you gonna tell him soon?” Lily asked, suddenly serious, and Link shrugged.

“It’s too soon,” he replied, realizing they’ve only known each other a little over two months. This wasn’t like high school, Link had kids. He couldn’t just date someone new every other week for the fun of it. He needed to settle down, and something tells him that Rhett would be the one... Just not yet.

“I can tell he feels the same for you,” Lily smiled and Link’s cheeks warmed up. Lily must’ve noticed because she started giggling. “Dad, are you blushing?!”

“No,” Link said, clearly blushing. How did Lily know Rhett felt the same? Did he tell her? “How do you know..?”

“The way he looks at you,” Lily answered Link’s unfinished question. Link watched her with a curious gaze, prompting her to go on. “I’m only sixteen, but I’ve never seen anyone with such big heart eyes for someone else.” Lily sighed dreamily, and Link struggled to understand what ‘heart eyes’ meant. He just assumed it was good and let Lily continue. “He cares about us so  much because he cares about  _you_ so much. ”

“He cares about y’all because he cares about y’all,” Link argued and Lily waved her arms.

“You know what I mean,” she said. “I speak for all three of us when I say I want him to help raise us. He feels like more of a parental figure than mom ever did.”

As much as that last part stung, Link knew Lily was right. Once their last child was born, Link’s wife stopped caring. She gave up being a mother and took out her bad decision on everyone around her. 

When Rhett came along, it was like a blessing. Link and the kids were happy almost immediately and they found the routine that the family had lacked before. Rhett was a guardian angel who descended to Earth to become a real one.

“You know what?” Link asked, voice soft and sincere. He leaned over and brought Lily into a side hug, resting his head on top of hers. “I want that too.” 

For the first time in a while, everything was right. It felt like Link had finally led himself and the kids to the light at the end of the tunnel. Knowing that his kids felt the same way, Link was euphoric. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u guys think?? talk to me on tumblr @ strawberryboyfriends !!!!!


	8. Eight

Few hours had passed and Link was sitting in the living room with Lincoln, watching a Sci Fi movie. Link was also receiving a call from Rhett, but he was too nervous to answer. Did something happen? Was he hurt? Did Brad get him? After asking many questions in his head, Lincoln spoke up from the loveseat. “Your phone is ringing. I can’t hear the TV.”

Link snatched his phone up from the coffee table and tapped answer with shaky hands after sneaking into the kitchen. “What happened?” he asked, voice small. Scared. 

“Hello to you, too,” Rhett replied and Link wanted to wipe that stupid smirk he heard in his voice right off his pretty face. “Funny you ask... I ran into Brad.”

“You what?!” Link whisper-shouted into the phone, breathing becoming erratic. He heard Rhett chuckle on the other line. “Why are you laughing? Is everything okay?”

“Link,” Rhett replied, a hint of a smile in his voice. “I knocked him out cold.”

The mere thought of Rhett punching someone had heat coiling in Link’s stomach. He imagined the flex of Rhett’s bicep muscles as he moved and the predatory look in his eyes. The whole image had Link whispering an absentminded _oh, fuck_ into the speaker.

“What?” Rhett said, too loud in Link’s ear.

“Nothing, uh... Nothing.”

“Right.”

_Damn you, McLaughlin, _ Link thought to himself, grumbling quietly and forgetting the man was listening to him on the other line.

“Anyway, you grump, mind if I stay at yours tonight?” Rhett asked, interrupting Link’s thoughts with a startle. “I’m kinda beat up and I don’t want to be alone tonight after what happened. Need protection.”

Two thoughts went through Link’s mind at that moment. Needing to protect Rhett from danger gave him a sense of possessiveness. Making him feel safe and secure in Link’s home, taking care of his wounds from the fight earlier.

The other thought came right from the part of Link’s mind that went down the gutter. Need  _protection_ . Like, the sex kind. Before Link got ahead of himself, he was answering Rhett without much thought. “Yeah, sure, man. I don’t mind.”

“Took you long enough to answer, I almost fell asleep right on this curb,” Rhett said, and Link heard shuffling on the other end as the blonde tried to stand up. “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Thanks, brother.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” After a loud laugh from Rhett’s end, the line went dead. The phone laid limp in Link’s hand, unmoving from the position by his ear.

After successfully getting his 3 kids to bed without much fuss or hassle, Link was leaned back against the counter in the kitchen as he waited for Rhett to show up. It had been around 15 minutes since he called and the oven clock now read 10:47pm. Link had set out some painkillers, a bagel, and a glass of water on the counter next to him for Rhett when he got there.

A soft, nearly inaudible knock sounded from the front door. If Link’s brain weren’t so hyperactive right now, he wouldn’t have heard it. But he did and he was headed straight for the door within milliseconds of the knock.

“Hey,” Rhett greeted with a wave once the door was open, presenting a gnarly gnash on his lower lip and a dark ring around his left eye. “Thanks for letting me stay.”

“Oh, Rhett,” Link whispered sympathetically, gently pulling the man inside and shutting the door behind him. With a tender grasp around Rhett’s wrist, Link led him to the kitchen. He pointed to what he set out for Rhett. “Take those, eat that, drink this,“ he commanded softly, pointing at each item and ignoring Rhett’s amused giggles as he headed toward the hallway bathroom. “I’ll go get some, uh... Medical stuff. For your wounds.”

“You go do that.” Link distantly heard, already halfway down the hallway. Once he reached the bathroom, he knealt down to open the bottom cabinets in search of the emergency first aid kit he had stashed in there. It wasn’t an emergency per se, but it was important enough. All the way near the back between some toilet paper rolls and a big box of bandaids, Link found the first aid kit. He grabbed it by the handle and fled out the bathroom without closing the cabinets or turning off the lights.

“Welcome back,” Rhett said through a mouthful of bagel, making his adorable cheeks even more prominent. Link hummed in response, setting the first aid kid down next to Rhett who was sitting on the counter, legs dangling and swinging back and forth.

Link opened the kit and pulled out a roll of bandages, emitting a confused sound from Rhett. “What, you gonna cover my face like a mummy?”

Link snorted and shook his head with an eye roll. “No, doofus, I’m not using that.” He dug through the kit and finally found an instant cold pack. He handed the pack to Rhett and instructed he put it aaginst his eye. “That’s gonna... Decrease the swelling. I think.”

“Gosh...” Rhett whispered, placing the pack over his black eye with a slight wince. “Do you know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes, Rhett. I have kids,” Link reminded and Rhett gave an agreeing shrug. Link placed everything back into the first aid kid and closed it, pushing it to the side. “I’m not sure what to do with your busted lip, though. Pretty sure that heals by itself.”

“Sounds about right.” Rhett bobbed his head and Link then noticed he wasn’t wearing a flower crown. It was the first time he hadn’t seen Rhett sport one.

“You didn’t wear a flower crown tonight?” Link had to ask, and Rhett visibly deflated. Link frowned, worried he shouldn’t have asked.

“I did...” the blonde started, a small pout on his lips as he gazed down at his feet. “When Brad came at me, the first thing he did was snatch it off my head and break it.” Link gasped and placed a comforting hand on Rhett’s thigh as he continued. “He, uh... Called me some derogatory names. Like... Faggot. Gay boy.”

“So that piece of shit is homophobic?!” Link shouted in a hushed tone, surprising them both with his foul language. “Sorry,” he apologized and Rhett smirked a little. “I just can’t believe that idiot sexually harasses men and is against gay people.”

“I know,” Rhett frowned, removing the cold pack from his eye and setting it down next to him. He sighed, his broad shoulders rising and falling. “Don’t think anyone has actually put up a fight with him, though. Police were outside when I left. He shouldn’t show up for a while.”

“That’s good,” Link nodded, resting a hip against the counter. He glanced at the clock that read 11:36pm. He fought the urge to yawn, not used to being up this late. “You getting sleepy?”

“Oh, I’ve been tired, man,” Rhett replied with a stretch, his arms reaching over his head. As the blonde twisted and turned, Link snuck a peek at the sliver of skin where Rhett’s shirt rid up. His eyes traveled to the man’s arms, and since when did he become so attracted to his arms? Rhett cleared his throat and Link met his eyes.

“Like what you see?” Rhett asked with a cocky smile and Link smiled right back.

“Yeah,” he admitted, an eyebrow raised in challenge. He mentally pat himself on the back when Rhett’s eyebrows shot up in shock, mouth opening and closing before pursing his lips.  _Yeah_ , Link thought, _two can play at this game_. 

“Okay,” Rhett announced, voice a little more high pitched than usual as he slid off the counter and grabbed his plate and glass. He walked them over to the sink and placed them in the soapy water. “Time for bed. You gotta guest bedroom?”

“No,” Link replied. “Turned it into my office... I was thinking you take my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch for tonight.”

“Oh, no no no,” Rhett responded immediately, at Link’s heels as he made his way towards the living room. “I’ll take the couch. I am a guest, after all.”

“Rhett, you literally live here part time. Let’s get you a bed here someday, huh?” Link plopped on the couch and reached for the remote, but was stopped by Rhett who stepped right in front of him.

“Let’s just sleep together in your bed.”

“WHAT?” Link yelled and Rhett shushed him, unable to stop himself from laughing.

“You’ll wake the kiddos,” Rhett warned through a giggle and he pulled Link to his feet. “I don’t mean like that, obviously. Your bed is big enough for us both. Problem solved.”

Link’s shoulder slouched, feeling defeated. “Fine. Okay.” He moped down the hall, into his bedroom with Rhett following close behind. “Wanna borrow some PJs?”

“I sleep naked.”

“For the love of God,” Link muttered, rummaging through his dresser and finding a pair of pajama bottoms that were too big for him. He tossed them over his shoulder, hitting Rhett in the chest. “Wear those.”

“Aw man,” the blonde whined playfully, throwing his shirt off and shimmying out of his pants. Link knew better than to turn around, so he kept his back towards Rhett for a few moments until he was certain Rhett had pants on. To Link’s luck, he did.

Link was fortunately already in his pajamas and had did his nightly routine earlier, so he walked over to his bed and pulled the comforter back, climbing into his side. “Come on. I’m tired. Work tomorrow.”

“You don’t work tomorrow,” Rhett huffed, laying on the opposite side of the bed. He pulled the comforter over both of them and wiggled in attempt to get comfortable. “I’m a cuddler.”

“Oh my  _God_ ,” Link said, looking up to the ceiling in silent prayer. Rhett was definitely, absolutely, certainly going to be the death of him. When Link didn’t reply to Rhett, the blonde scooted closer to the smaller man and wrapped an arm over his body, nose nestled in the crook of Link’s neck.

“Hope you don’t mind,” Rhett whispered, his warm breath against Link’s skin causing him to shudder. He really wished he minded. Link let his eyes flutter shut, quickly relaxing under the touch of Rhett.

“Goodnight, honey,” he mumbled.

“Don’t call me that,” Link replied.

They both knew he didn’t mean that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i liked this one


End file.
